The Tigger Movie
The Tigger Movie is a 2000 American animated musical film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and animation production by Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc., written and directed by Jun Falkenstein from a story by Eddie Guzelian. It is the second theatrical Winnie the Pooh film after The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and features Pooh's best friend Tigger searching for his family tree and other Tiggers like himself. The film was the first feature-length theatrical Pooh film that was not a collection of previously released shorts. It is also the first in the original films in which Tigger is voiced by Jim Cummings (who also voices Pooh); Tigger's original voice actor Paul Winchell, officially retired from the role in 1999 after A Valentine for You and died in 2005. Winchell was originally cast as Tigger, but he dropped from the project when the studio discovered that his voice was too raspy. Cummings had already played Tigger in the anti-drug television special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue and the final two seasons of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The film features original songs from the Sherman Brothers. Originally, the film was slated for a direct-to-video release, until then–Disney CEO Michael Eisner heard the Sherman Brothers' songs, and decided to release the film in theaters worldwide. The film was the highest-grossing film in the Winnie the Pooh franchise until it was surpassed by 2018's Christopher Robin. The film received 3 nominations on the Annie Awards including the Annie Award for Directing in a Feature Production, the Annie Award for Voice Acting in a Feature Production and the Annie Award for Music in a Feature Production. Plot In the Hundred Acre Wood, Tigger searches for someone to bounce with him, but all of his friends are too busy getting ready for the upcoming winter. While he searches for a playmate, Tigger inadvertently destroys Eeyore's house with a boulder. He later damages the complex pulley system that Rabbit has rigged up to remove the boulder, much to the latter's frustration. The rest of Tigger's friends say that they are not quite as bouncy as he is because they are not Tiggers like him. Tigger sadly wanders off in loneliness, wishing there was somebody else like him. Wanting to play with Tigger, Roo asks if Tigger has a Tigger family he could bounce with. Tigger is fascinated by the idea, and the two go to visit Owl for advice on finding Tigger's family. Owl shows them portraits of his own family and mentions the concept of family trees; Tigger accidentally knocks the portraits over. When he quickly hangs them back up, all of Owl's ancestors appear to be perched on a single tree. Tigger inaccurately concludes that his family tree must be a real tree, and he and Roo go searching for it. After searching the wood without turning up any giant, Tigger-striped trees, Tigger and Roo go back to Tigger's house to search for clues to his family's whereabouts. Tigger teaches Roo the awesome Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce. They find a heart-shaped locket that Tigger hopes will contain a picture of his family, but it is empty. Roo suggests Tigger try writing a letter to his family, which Tigger does. Once he finishes, he puts it in the mailbox and lets the wind carry it away, hoping it will take it to his family. When Tigger's letter gets no response, Roo gathers Tigger's friends together to write him a letter; everyone contributes a bit of friendly advice and signs it "your family". Tigger is overjoyed to receive the letter, however, while "reading between the lines", he misinterprets it and announces that his whole family is coming to visit him tomorrow. Tigger's friends do not have the heart to tell Tigger that the letter is from them, so they disguise themselves as Tiggers and attend his family reunion. Rabbit does not join in, but, rather, berates them for not getting ready for the approaching winter and storms off. Tigger completely falls for the Tigger disguises until Roo attempts Tigger's complex Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce, crashes into the closet again, and knocks his mask off. Tigger is struck with astonishment and soon finds out that all of his friends are in on it. Frustrated and thinking that his friends have betrayed him, Tigger goes out in a ferocious snowstorm to search for his family. Tigger's friends all feel very guilty, humiliated, and worried, including Roo, who becomes heartbroken. He later comes over to Pooh's house, crying and tearfully claiming that it was his fault Tigger had left, for he wanted Tigger as a big brother, and they form an expedition to find him and convince Rabbit to lead them. They find Tigger sitting in a large tree with patches of snow on the trunk that resemble stripes, which Tigger has mistaken for his family tree. Rabbit insists Tigger come home, but Tigger refuses to leave his "family tree" until his (nonexistent) Tigger family returns; upon arguing, Tigger's shouting causes an avalanche. Tigger bounces his friends to safety in the tree branches, but is swept away by the snow himself. Roo performs a perfect Whoop-de-Dooper-Loop-de-Looper-Alley-Ooper Bounce and rescues Tigger. The two then perform the bounce together to escape the avalanche and land back on the tree. When the avalanche subsides, Tigger realizes that he has lost the letter from his family. All his friends each recite their parts of the letter from memory, and Tigger finally sees that they are his real family. He throws a new family reunion party with presents for everyone. Roo receives the heart-shaped locket, and Christopher Robin takes a picture of Roo, Tigger, and the rest of their family to go in it. The film ends with the camera backing away from the family photo as the locket closes up. Voice Cast Jim Cummings as Tigger and Winnie the Pooh Nikita Hopkins as Roo John Fiedler as Piglet Ken Sansom as Rabbit Peter Cullen as Eeyore Andre Stojka as Owl Kath Souice as Kanga Tom Attenborough as Christopher Robin Frank Welker as Bees and Frogs (Additional Voices) Narrated by John Hurt Notes: Paul Winchell was originally set to play Tigger (again) for the film, but his voice becomes too scratchy to voice Tigger. Instead, Tigger was voiced by Jim Cummings, the voice of Pooh. Paul Winchell retried in 1999 and Died on June 24th, 2005, while Cummings voiced Tigger in the future releases. Songs * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers * Someone Like Me * The Whoop-de-Dooper Bounce * Pooh's Lullabee * Round My Family Tree * How to Be a Tigger Category:Movies